Beca Chloe and Aubrey ?
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Beca likes Chloe. Chloe and Aubrey have been together for 4 years. Slight Triple Treble.
1. This is weird

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.**

Beca had come to Barden University kicking and screaming and hating her father for making her come here. She thought she would hate every minute of it but ever since Chloe Beale barged into her shower and got her to audition for the Barden Bellas she has actually enjoyed her time at Barden. Part of it was due to the group of Bellas who had wormed their way into her life, and to be quite honest, her heart. One particuar Bella had a solid place in her heart and she, Chloe Beale, had agreed to go out with Beca. They had actually been seeing each other for a little over a month now and they were ready to take their relationship to the next level.

Beca took Chloe on a romantic picnic that consisted of Chloe's favorite meal from her favorite restaurant, a bottle of wine, and some candles. Once the meal and the wine were finished, Beca drove Chloe back to the apartment she shared with her best friend Aubrey Posen, who also happened to be the Captain of the Bellas.

Chloe opened the apartment door and immediately dragged Beca into her bedroom. They started kissing and one thing led to another and they were both on Chloe's bed in just their jeans and bras. Beca leaned over Chloe and was just starting to kiss down her neck when the bedroom door opened and Aubrey walked in. "Chloe! I can't believe you started without me," Aubrey whined. Chloe jumped up and ran over to Aubrey, giving the blonde a very passionate kiss. "Don't worry, babe," Chloe sighed. "We were just warming up for you."

Beca stood from the bed in complete shock. "What the hell is going on here? Are you two together? Like in a relationship?"

Chloe looked at Aubrey and said "I haven't had a chance to really talk to her about this. . .us."

Aubrey looked at Chloe in dismay. They needed to explain things to Beca.

Beca looked at them and said "Well?" Aubrey started explaining that she and Chloe had been together for 4 years. Beca got all flustered and started sputtering, "Oh shit, Aubrey! I didnt' know. If I, uh, had know I never would have pursued Chloe." She looked for and grabbed her shirt and shoes, putting them on and trying not to looke at Chloe or Aubrey.

"It's okay, Beca," Chloe said walking over the to the younger girl. "Aubrey knows I like you. She likes you, too. We were hoping that you would want to do date both of us. Together."

Aubrey walked over to the other two girls and grabbed Beca's hand. "Chloe and I love each other very much. We also know that sometimes we need something, someone else to make us happy. Chloe liked you from the beginning and I've grown to like you as well. We think the three of us could be very happy together."

Beca just stood there for a moment. She pulled her hand out of Aubrey's grasp and stepped away from the two girls. "This is very weird and awkward." She ran her hand through her hair trying to figure out what to say. "Look, Aubrey, you're attracting and all but I'm not really interested in anything but a friends type relationship with you. And, Chloe, I really like you but I'm no cheater. ." Chloe cuts her off "But it wouldn't be cheating. You would be with both of us and we both know about the other. We just really like you and want to be with you."

Beca just shook her head, "I don't want to be with Aubrey - no offense. I wanted to be with you and the fact that you and Aubrey are together, in my book, counts as cheating. My dad cheated on my mom and I am not going to be like him. I'm sorry." Aubrey and Chloe stood stunned as Beca walked out. Chloe choked back a sob and Aubrey wrapped her arms around Chloe and just held her.

As Beca made her way back to her dorm she couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. She knew she would never agree to the kind of realtionship that Chloe and Aubrey asked for. She didn't even know how it would work. What if one of them fell harder for the third person? Would they break up so the other could pursue a new one-on-one relationship? Or would they just drop the third person and move on? No matter what the answers were, it was just too weird for Beca.


	2. Friends?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.**

Chloe was beside herself and wanted to chase after Beca to explain better what they wanted. Aubrey stopped her saying "I don't think Beca is interested no matter how much we explain. I'm sorry, sweetie. I know how much you like her. We'll just have to keep looking for someone who understands and wants to be with the both of us." Chloe just nodded all the while thinking that she didn't want anyone else. She really wanted Beca.

Several days later and all three girls had seen each other only at Bellas practice. Beca tried to act like everything was the same as it had been before the "offer" as she stared referring to it as. Chloe would constantly sneak glances at Beca and Beca pretended not to notice. She had developed feelings for the girl and they just didn't disappear overnight. She knew that she would never be able to be with Chloe the way she had wanted to but was hoping they would still remain friends.

After Friday's practice Beca decided to try and resume her friendship with Chloe. "Hey, Chloe?" Beca called out as she started to leave practice. Chloe looked up with uncertainty and said "Yeah, Beca?" "Do you want to grab a bite to eat? I'd like to talk to you about something." Chloe's heart skipped a beat but didn't want to show how excited she was. "Sure, Beca. You want to hit up the Diner over by our apartment?" "That sounds good. Let me know when you're ready and we can go." Beca turned and left the building deciding to just wait for Chloe outside.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Maybe she changed her mind." Chloe exclaimed bouncing up and down. Aubrey came over and said "Don't get your hopes up, Chloe. She was pretty adamant about not wanting a three-way relationship. Plus, I have my eye on Stacie. I think she would be amenable to being with both us if the way she looks at us is any indication. I won't say anything to her until after your talk with Beca. We can discuss it when you get back." Chloe nods her head and says "Okay." They kiss and Chloe leaves to meet Beca.

Beca got up from the bench as soon as she sees Chloe exit the building. "Ready to go?" she asks. Chloe smiles and says "Lead the way!"

They arrive at the Diner and find a table. There is an awkward silence until the waitress comes to take their orders. Once the waitress leaves Beca starts, "Thank you for agreeing to talk. I'm, uh, kind of, uh, not sure how to even start this conversation." Chloe just smiles and says "It's okay. Let's start off easy. Have you made any new mixes lately that you might want to share?"

Beca lets out a small laugh and says "Yeah. A couple. I'll download them to a flash drive for you." Chloe just beams at this; she always loved Beca's mashups.

"Okay." Beca stammers out. "Look, I still don't want to do the threesome thing or whatever you want to call it. BUT, I do miss you as my friend. I was hoping that we could hang out and do friends stuff like we used to. Is that okay?"

Chloe tried not to let her disappointment show although she was glad that Beca at least wanted to be friends. "That's better than okay. I miss you too and would love start hanging out with you. . .as friends." Beca and Chloe smiled at each other and finally broke their stares when the waitress appeared wth their food.


	3. Feelings Change

Beca and Chloe parted ways and Chloe headed back to her apartment. She called out for Aubrey as soon as she entered. Aubrey came out of their bedroom and looked at Chloe. "She just wants to be friends again. She's still not interested in being with us." Chloe looked a little sad but understood where Beca was coming from. Aubrey gave Chloe a small smile and said "That's fine. We can pursue Stacie now. I think we will be quite busy with her around." Chloe merely nodded, kissed Aubrey, and went to get her books to study.

Rehearsals were back to normal and Beca noticed that Aubrey and Stacie were becoming closer. She figured that also meant that pretty soon she would be seeing Aubrey, Chloe, and Stacie together everywhere. Stacie was not quiet about her sexual conquests and somehow being with two women just seemed like something she'd be into. A week later Beca's prediction came true. She noticed that Stacie was constantly touching or seeking out Aubrey and Chloe during rehearsals and around campus. Beca was a little jealous because she still had a crush on Chloe; she just couldn't do the kind of relationship Chloe and Aubrey wanted with her.

Two months go by and the Bellas are getting ready for the Regionals competition. Everyone knows the choreography and their parts. They should it's the same old stuff the Bellas have used for the past 2 years. With classes, homework, Bellas practice, and working at the radio station, Beca hasn't had a lot of free time to hang out with Chloe. She decided to see if Chloe wanted to hang out after practice today. Chloe said she would but she, Aubrey and Stacie had plans. Aubrey heard this and told Chloe to go ahead, as she and Stacie would be fine. Chloe seemed a little reluctant to do it, so Beca said it was okay and maybe they could do it another time.

Chloe smiled and said "No. We haven't hung out for a while so let's do it." Beca grinned and said "Okay then. Let's do this." Chloe gave both Aubrey and Stacie and kiss and left with Beca. They decided to go to their favorite diner. While walking there, Beca noticed that Chloe seemed a little sad. She made a note to ask her about it once they were seated at the Diner. The rest of the walk was just catching up on some of the things that Beca had been working on.

The arrived at the Diner and placed their orders. As the waitress walked away, Beca turned to Chloe and said "You seem kind of, I don't know, sad. Is everything okay?" Chloe began to tear up and looked at Beca. Beca sat here not knowing what to do. She wasn't very good at comforting people so she just patted Chloe's arm and told her to talk to her. She was there to listen.

Chloe choked back a sob and said "I think Aubrey is in love with Stacie. They've been doing a lot of things together without me. I'm like a third wheel now." She started really crying now Beca move closer to Chloe and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and just held her while she cried. The waitress brought their drinks over and asked if everything was okay. Beca just nodded and said thank you.

Chloe finally settled down and was able to tell Beca "The two of them go off on "dates" without me; they have started have sex without me, " (not really something Beca wanted to think about but there it was). Chloe continued "I don't think Aubrey loves me anymore. I think she wants to be couple with just her and Stacie. And I know I'm blubbering like an idiot right now but I'm not really that upset about it. What I'm most upset about is that I lost the chance to be with you because of Aubrey and now she's ready to throw me aside for Stacie."

Beca gulped. Was she understanding Chloe? Was she still into Beca. "Do you plan to make a clean break from Aubrey and Stacie? Do you think Aubrey will break up with you?" Beca had so many questions and was on pins and needles to find out if maybe she and Chloe had a chance to become something more. She'd thought about it a lot - would she and Chloe be together now if it weren't for Aubrey? She knew it was selfish to think this way and she should be trying to comfort Chloe. Beca shook her head and looked at Chloe.

"I don't know what I want to happen. Honestly, if you had said yes to me and Aubrey at the beginning I have a feeling she would be sitting with her friend wondering the same things about us. I still really like you, Beca, as more than a friend. I need some time to think about what I want and what I think will make me happy." Chloe smile apologetically at Beca and said "I need to talk to Aubrey and see where I stand. Will you give me some time to figure things out?"

Beca thought for a moment. Chloe squirmed in her seat waiting for her response. Beca finally sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I think I can wait a little bit while you figure this out. I will say that I hope whatever decision you make, it does indeed make you happy." Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek and said "Thank you. I'll make a decision soon."

Chloe left Beca sitting in the Diner and went back to her apartment to talk to Aubrey. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to say but she knew something had to be said. She entered the apartment and thought that Aubrey and Stacie were out until she heard talking coming from their shared bedroom. She walked over to the door and noticed it was ajar. She started to walk in when she heard Stacie say "When are you going to tell her?" Chloe stopped and listened. "Are they talking about me?" she wondered.

The next words out Aubrey's mouth left no doubt that they were indeed talking about her. "We've been together for 4 years. She is still in love with me and I know this is going to devastate her. I need time to approach her and I will, when the time is right." Chloe gasped and pushed the door open, shocking the two occupants. "I'd say the time is right now." Chloe said.


	4. Will you go back to her?

_"I'd say the time is right now"._

Stacie looked down embarrassed. Aubrey just stood from the bed and asked Chloe how much she heard. Chloe responded "Enough to know that I'm being dumped from this relationship." Aubrey looked sad but said "That's good. At least we don't have to beat around the bush anymore. Look Chloe, Stacie and I didn't mean to fall in love and I had no idea that I could fall out of love with you." Chloe looked hurt but told her to continue. "I also know that we had always said that if one of us started having strong feelings for our 3rd person we would cut them loose. But, I can't cut Stacie loose. I feel like I've finally found that one person who makes me a better me. I honestly thought it was you until Stacie came along. I know it has to hurt you and that is not my intention. I just don't want to keep going on like this knowing that it will ultimately end with us hating each other. Can we just agree that we both have fallen out of love with each other?" Chloe scoffed but Aubrey held up her hand to stop Chloe from saying anything. "Chloe, if your are honest with me and with yourself, we both know that you are in love Beca. I appreciate that you honored our agreement and didn't pursue anything beyond friendship with her, but now we can both have the person we really want. We can make a clean break and be happy with someone else. I will always be here for you, but now as your friend. What do you say?"

Chloe looked at Aubrey and then at Stacie. "Stacie, are you truly in love with Aubrey? Can you be faithful to her and promise that you will not hurt her?" Stacie looked up at Chloe and replied "I am very much in love with Aubrey and will never intentionally do anything to hurt her. You have to know Chloe, that I love you too, just not in the same way. I hope we can be friends after this as well."

Chloe said "Okay then. I hope you two are very happy together. I do love you both and think that we can be friends." Chloe turned to leave, but stopped and smile at the other two girls and said "I'm going to go get my happy ending." She then left and went looking for Beca, who she just knew was her happy ending.

Chloe went to the radio station first to look for Beca. She remembered that this was Beca's usual day to work. When she got there, she didn't immediately see Beca so she asked Jesse if Beca was around. "Hey, Beca? You have a visitor", Jesse hollered. "Coming" said Beca.

Beca came from somewhere in the back and stopped short when she saw Chloe. She wasn't expecting to see the redhead for a few days and her first thought was that she was going to have to be content with being in the friend zone.

"What's up?" she asked as she looked at Chloe. Chloe just walked over to Beca, put her hands on the both sides of Beca's face, and leaned in and kissed her with everything she had. Beca was taken aback at first but gathered her senses and grabbed the redhead by the waist and started kissing her back.

They broke apart only upon hearing Jesse clearing his throat. "Maybe you two should go somewhere and talk," Jesse suggested. Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and immediately headed for the door. "I owe you one, Jesse" she called back as they exited the station.

Beca took Chloe to a nearby park and they sat on the first bench they found. Beca turned to Chloe and said "So, what happened?" Chloe told Beca everything that had happened since they had parted ways a couple of ours earlier. "So, let me make sure I understand this. You and Aubrey are no longer together?" Beca asked.

"Nope!" was Chloe's response.

"And Aubrey and Stacie ARE together?" asked Beca.

"Yep!" Chloe responded.

"And you are in love with me? And want to be with me?" Beca asked.

"Yes! and Yes!" Chloe said as she launched herself at Beca. Chloe hugged Beca and then proceeded to kiss her.

Beca pulled back and looked into Chloe's eyes. Her beautiful, bright blue eyes and asked a question that made them both freeze in their seats. "What happens if Aubrey and Stacie break up? Would you go back to Aubrey?"


	5. Who loves who?

" _What happens if Aubrey and Stacie break up? Would you go back to Aubrey?"_

"Beca, I realized when Aubrey was talking to me that I am hopelessly, head over heels in love with you. And even if Aubrey came to me right now and said that she was wrong, I know that I don't want to be with her. I will always love her as a friend, but I would never leave you for her or go back to her even if, for some reason, we were not together. No matter what!" Chloe told Beca. Beca saw and heard the sincerity in Chloe's voice. She didn't have any doubt that Chloe was hers for now and forever (she hoped).

Beca pulled Chloe in and kissed her with all the love she had in her to give. Chloe smiled into the kiss and kissed Beca with the same love.

On the other side of campus Aubrey and Stacie, laid on the bed together talking about what had happened with Chloe. Aubrey asked what they were going to do about their living arrangements. She didn't want to just throw Chloe out with nowhere to go. Stacie replied "She can stay here and maybe Beca will move in with her. I have my own place that my folks bought me and we can move in their together. I think that would be best, don't you?" Aubrey agreed. "Let me call Chloe and have her bring Beca back here and we can talk about it." She texted Chloe and it was agreed that she and Beca would come by the apartment around 6:00 that evening. They would order dinner in and talk.

Beca was little hesitant but knew that if she was going to be with Chloe this had to happen. They arrived at the apartment a little before 6:00 and Aubrey had already ordered pizza for their dinner. They sat down to eat and talk. Aubrey started. "Stacie and I were talking and we think we've come up with a solution regarding living arrangements for the four of us."

Chloe looked up and said "I hadn't even thought about that! What are we going to do?" She directed this question at Beca who looked to Aubrey to respond.

"Stacie has a place that her folks bought for her. I will move in with her there and you and Beca can live here. That is if you guys decide to live together. Whatever is decided, Chloe you can stay here as long as you are able to. I'll continue to help you out for a short time since both our names are on the rental agreement."

Beca suddenly tensed up. Move in with Chloe. Was she ready for that? Then she looked over at Chloe who had an excited and hopeful look on her face while watching Beca. Chloe knew Beca was going to have to process everything and stated "Beca, you don't have to decide anything right now. I can stay here and we can decide later when or if you're ready to move in. Okay?"

"No," said Beca. Chloe's face fell and tears sprang to her eyes. She hadn't thought that Beca would dismiss moving in together so quickly.

"No, I don't want to think about it. I think this would be a great place to live as long as Chloe was here with me." Beca said. She was ready for the blur that was Chloe Beale that suddenly came at her. She smiled as Chloe starting kissing her face and saying "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Chloe pulled back and smiled lovingly at Beca and said "I love you!" "I love you, too." said Beca.

Spring Break came and went. The Bellas did make it to the ICCAs and won thanks to one of Beca's mashups that Chloe and Stacie made Aubrey listen to. Graduation was upon them and everyone was busy making plans for the summer. Beca decided to stay the full 4 years and get a degree. The fact that Chloe was staying at Barden for her Graduate studies had nothing to do with her decision. Wink, wink! She knew that Chloe was her future and that one day, they would be married. She couldn't wait to see what the future held for the two of them. She only knew that whatever life threw at them, they would get through it together.

Stacie and Aubrey were still together and were engaged by the time Stacie started her Sophomore year at Barden. Some thought it was a bit soon, but the two of them knew it was a forever thing and saw no reason to wait.

 **I've written a couple of fanfics now and would like to know how I'm doing. Reviews, good or bad, are welcome. I have a few other ideas rolling around in my head and want to know if I should keep going. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed them.**


End file.
